Last Dragon
by ManKyou
Summary: Je suis amnésique. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et je pense que je n'aurai jamais voulu essayer de me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé... Seuls les personnages font partit du jeu, le reste de l'histoire n'a rien à voir. Histoire proposée par Manjû. Bonne lecture
1. Prologue-

Salut! Voilà, c'est ma première fic toute seule, mes correcteurs sont partis en vacances et donc s'il y a des fautes, je suis vraiment désolée(et il doit y en avoir...) Merci de me le dire en commentaire, tout comme si vous avez des idées pour me faire avancer l'histoire où si quelque chose ne colle pas ^^

Bonne lecture à vous! ('_^)*

Manjû

* * *

~Prologue~

Il fait nuit. Seule la faible lumière des lampadaires éclaire les rues, ce qui ne facilite pas les déplacements. Elle court, blessée à la tête, essayant de fuir la créature qui la poursuit. Dans sa main, son vieux revolver. Dans son revolver, une seule balle. Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle entend cette abomination se rapprocher, malgré sa course rapide. Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus courir. Elle sait qu'elle devra l'affronter, face à face. Sa respiration est saccadée à cause de sa fuite. Elle sent sa présence, juste derrière elle. Elle jette un coup d'œil, quelle regrette. Elle est là, dans son dos, prête à la dévorer, attirée par l'odeur du sang qui s'écoule lentement de sa plaie à la tête. Elle tourne à la première rue. Malheureusement, elle a pris une impasse. Jusqu'au bout, elle court. A quelques centimètres du mur, juste un instant avant la collision, elle se retourne et tire. La bête n'était plus là. Elle avait gâché sa dernière chance de s'en sortir. Elle la voit, qui savoure l'instant, qui comprend qu'elle peut prendre son temps, qu'elle n'a plus besoin de se presser. Un grognement sourd se fait entendre. Elle a gagné. La fille laisse tomber l'arme. Elle n'a pas peur, ça ne sert à rien, elle ne serait que plus délicieuse. Elle ne veut pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Elle ferme les yeux, attendant que les crocs se plantent dans sa chaire, lentement, dans une douleur intense. Mais rien. Rien ne se produisit. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, hésitante. Etendue sur le sol, la chose se vidait lentement de son sang. Elle avait été dépecée, la tête tranchée… C'était horrible. Elle eue d'un coup la nausée, et vomit dans le coin de la ruelle. Un bruit de métal l'interpella. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le cadavre, et vit distinctement deux personnes ainsi qu'une ombre, dont le reflet de l'épée venait éclairer la plaie béante du monstre.

-Ca va mademoiselle ? Vous n'avez rien ?

Ils la regardaient, mal à l'aise de voir une fille dont la salive lui coulait le long de la bouche. Assez peu sexy, il fallait le dire. Elle les regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir.

-Hé ?!

Le néant, le noir total.


	2. Chapter 1-Game start-

~Chapitre 1~

Le noir… Toujours le noir. Combien de temps allais-je être encore baignée dans cette obscurité ? C'était long, trop long. Je continuais d''avancer sur cette espèce de route. Chemin serait plus approprié. Il s'effondrait à chacun de mes pas, ce qui m'obligeait à rester concentrée et suivre ce long fil dans la nuit, qui ne me laissait aucune échappatoire. Un point de lumière apparut, plus loin. J'allais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici ! Je commençai à presser le pas, pour finalement me mettre à courir. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je devais y aller, je n'avais pas le choix. Encore quelques pas, et j'y serai. Je sortirai de cette obscurité qui commençait à me glacer le sang. Alors que je la traversai, la lumière m'aveugla tellement que cela m'obligea à fermer les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, mon esprit se vida de toutes les choses inutiles, imparfaites. Je stoppai lentement ma course. Le froid gagna à nouveau mon corps, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Le chaos. C'est les yeux complètement écarquillés que je regardai le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Un spectacle de désolation, de mort et de souffrance. Je me trouvais dans un village en flammes, où les cadavres s'accumulaient pour former sur le sol une étendue de sang. Partout où mes yeux se posaient, je ne voyais que des morts, des bâtiments détruits et du sang. Il empêchait même de voir le sol. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé… ? Un hurlement dans mon dos. Une seconde pour me retourner. Une gueule qui s'abattait sur moi.

Je me levai en sursaut, regardant autour de moi avec encore la peur au ventre d'être poursuivie par cette bestiole bizarre. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il fallait oublier. Ce monstre me rappela la nuit dernière, dans cette ville complètement abandonnée. Comment avais-je atterrit là-bas ? Là-bas où… ? Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Au bout d'un petit moment, je me mis à observer l'endroit : une pièce simple aux murs crème avec plusieurs lits. Un homme blessé dormait profondément en face de mon lit. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser dans un rythme constant, presque reposant. Je devais me trouver dans une salle de soins, voir un petit hôpital de campagne. Quelque chose me gênait, alors je portai ma main à ma tête : il y avait tout autour un bandage bien installé mais peut-être un peu serré. Je me souvenais m'être cogné en fuyant, mais... Le reste de mes souvenirs est assez flous... Je retirai la couverture qui me couvrait jusqu'alors et me leva. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi et le blessé. J'avançai doucement vers la porte, à pas feutrés, de façon à ne pas réveiller l'autre homme qui émit un petit gémissement en se retournant.

-Où vas-tu ? Retourne te coucher s'il-te-plaît…

Je tournai vivement la tête avec un hoquet de surprise et me retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Elle est petite et son regard brun caché derrière une paire de lunettes rouges tentait de la rendre la plus persuasive possible. On voyait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se frotter à plus fort qu'elle, car elle saurait se faire respecter.

-Retourne dans ton lit s'il-te-plaît !

Elle croisa d'abord les bras au niveau de sa poitrine, puis comme je ne bougeai pas, elle retira ses lunettes et me menaça avec.

-Dis-moi, es-tu sourde ? Je te ferais remarquer que tu es blessée, alors zou ! Au lit !

Amusée, je suivis ses instructions et retourna m'assoir dans mon lit en étouffant un rire. Cela n'avait pas dû échapper à la petite qui sourit, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas être très convaincante malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée, on va pouvoir s'occuper de la paperasse ! Au fait, je m'appelle Iverna, enchantée ! Appelle-moi Iva, je préfère. Tu vois ces lunettes ? (elle les désigna du doigt) Se sont des fausses ! Les gars m'ont dit qu'en tant que soigneuse, j'étais plus crédible avec des lunettes ! Ça me va bien, non ?

Elle avait pris une pose de star en disant cela, ce qui me fit rire. Elle sortit au passage en rejoignant mon chevet un bloc-notes d'une petite commode et un stylo de la poche de sa blouse.

-Bon : nom ? Prénom ? Âge ?

-Euh… Leah, 18 ans.

-Ok, et ton nom ?

Elle insista, recommençant à jouer nerveusement avec ses lunettes. Je concentrai donc en faisant le vide complet. Dans mon cerveau, c'était le blanc absolu : je n'arrivai même pas à me souvenir de mon propre nom de famille. J'étais partagée entre l'angoisse et l'envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris pour ne jamais en ressortir.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. (Je portai la main à mon crâne) J'ai mal à la tête…

-Hum, ok.

Elle gribouilla sur son carnet, jouant avec ses lunettes qu'elle mettait sur le bout de son nez. Je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à un vieux professeur, ce qui était assez comique malgré la situation.

\- De quelle classe es-tu ?

-Classe… ?

-Oui : sorcière, guerrière, archer… ?

-Euh…

Je ne comprenais rien. De quoi parlait-elle ? Sorcière ? Guerrier ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je m'appelais Leah, que je devais avoir 17 ans et que hier soir encore, je courrais dans les rues armée d'un vieux pistolet pendant qu'une bestiole bizarre tentait de me bouffer, et qu'une troupe de gens m'avaient sauvés in extrémis. L'infirmière soupira en remettant ses lunettes en place.

-Tant pis. On fera avec ça. Une dernière question : qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la vielle ville ?

Elle avait l'air des plus sérieuses. Elle me fixait, droit dans les yeux et attendait une réponse dans les plus bref délais.

-Je ne sais pas.

La réponse était sortie tel un murmure, comme si la vie s'était échappée de mon corps qui, je me demandais comment, tenait encore le coup après que je me sois rendu compte que j'étais amnésique. Il fallait le dire, c'était pas banal. La fille soupira pour la énième fois depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Elle devait surement se demander si elle devait me faire confiance.

-Je vais rapidement t'examiner, ta perte de mémoire est surement due au choc que tu as eu à la tête. Je vais voir si tu n'as pas d'autres blessures, d'accord ?

Elle sourit pour me rassurer. J'acquiesçai et m'assis sur le rebord du lit.

-Montre-moi ton dos, j'ai pu observer le reste pendant que tu dormais. Tu sais, tu es tombée violement, alors ton dos à surement prit un choc.

Je retirai donc ma chemise qui était dans un sale état, il fallait le dire. Elle était complètement crasseuse. Je me demandais pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas changé.

-Je sais ce que tu penses. En fait, on voulait au maximum éviter de te bouger la tête, donc voilà…

Elle afficha un rictus compatissant en montrant ma chemise avec le bout de son stylo.

-Alors, ce dos !

Je me suis retournée en attendant qu'elle m'examine. Mais elle ne fit rien. J'ai attendu quelques secondes en plus avant de me retourner de nouveau vers elle.

-Un probl-

Elle affichait une mine choquée qui ne dura pas. Son visage devint vite grave et se rapprocha du mien.

-Ecoutes-moi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, et je ne chercherai pas à en savoir plus, étant donné que tu as vraiment l'air amnésique. Je ne te dirais qu'une chose : ne montres ton tatouage à personne ici, c'est clair ? Même si on te le demande.

Un silence envahit la pièce pendant que nous nous dévisagions.

-Iva… ?

Nous avons tourné la tête en même temps : l'homme du lit d'en face venait de se réveiller. Il avait l'air embrouillé, ne sachant pas vraiment où il était, tout comme moi il y a encore quelques instants. Il était couvert de bandage, dont l'un d'eux lui entourait complètement la tête et lui recouvrait l'œil gauche. Il avait dû engager un combat très violent…

-Finn ! T'es enfin réveillé ! (elle accouru auprès de lui, me jetant un regard en biais, m'intimant de ne pas bouger) Ne nous refais jamais une peur pareille, t'as faillis y rester ! Tu sais pourtant que mes talents de guérison ont des limites.

Il ria bruyamment mais toussa peu après, à cause de ses blessures. Il avait l'air de vraiment souffrir, et je me sentais un peu honteuse avec mon « bobo » à la tête qui m'avait rendu amnésique… Les paroles d'Iverna me trottaient dans la tête à propos de cette histoire de tatouage. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Dis donc, t'es pas guérisseuse normalement ? Comment ça se fait que je sois pas déjà sur pieds ?!

-Eh ! T'as vu la profondeur de tes blessures ?! On peut dire que je t'ai bien rattrapé !

Ils rirent tous les deux. Je me levais discrètement, les deux autres trop concentrés dans leur conversation. J'avais vraiment besoin de quitter cet endroit, je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise. Je sortis donc de la salle de soin et longea le couloir en bois sombre, dont les murs étaient décorés par des photos d'un bâtiment, années après années. J'ai regardé toutes les portes défiler, sur lesquelles des numéros ou des indications étaient inscrites. Mon regard s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur l'inscription « Bureau ». Lorsque je fus au bout du couloir, j'atterris dans une grande salle. Elle était pleine et bruyante, chaleureuse, où les gens parlaient et rigolaient à chaque table. Un garçon jouait du violon pendant qu'un autre l'accompagnait à la guitare. Une flûte les rejoignait en dansant avec une autre danseuse, vêtue d'un costume traditionnel des pays du Sud. A eux seuls, ils animaient l'endroit pendant que les autres applaudissaient. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien vu de tel.

-Une guilde… ?

Une vive douleur me prit à la tête. J'observai la foule et reconnu au fond les personnes qui m'avaient secourus : la rousse aux yeux verts, avec son armure rouge, et le gars intimidant aux cheveux noirs, avec ses sabres à la ceinture. Ils discutaient autour d'un papier avec un gars aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés. Décidément, les gens que je rencontrais aujourd'hui avec des styles peu communs. Je me suis avancée vers le bar et me suis assise sur l'un des tabourets en bois. Pas très confortable…

-Je te sers quelque chose ? Tiens, il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu, t'es une nouvelle ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

Le barman me fixait en nettoyant un verre avec un vieux chiffon à carreaux. Tellement cliché…

-Hum, je m'appelle Leah, mais je ne suis pas vraiment une nouvelle. Et non merci pour la boisson, c'est gentil.

-Haha ! C'est pas commun que quelqu'un vienne s'assoir à mon bar sans rien commander ! Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner. D'après ton bandage, tu dois être la fille que Sully a ramenée hier soir, je me trompe ?

Je lui fis que non de la tête.

-Je m'en doutais. Alors, tu te plais dans notre guilde ? Si t'as des questions à me poser, n'hésite pas, à force de tout entendre, je connais tout sur tout ! Moi c'est Stahl, pour servir les demoiselles tout comme les hommes !

Je ris à sa blague pas si drôle que ça mais qui se voulait réconfortante. Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me lancer, après tout, vu la question, il allait surement penser que j'étais complètement stupide.

-Où est-ce qu'on est… ?

Il y eu un blanc avant qu'il pose son verre et son torchon sur le comptoir. J'aurai peut-être pu éviter ça, en posant la question à la soigneuse, par exemple… Mais non, je ne l'avais pas fait. Pourquoi ?!

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Hum… Comment tu peux te trouver dans un endroit sans savoir où c'est… ? C'est quoi cette question ?

Il me dévisageait ouvertement, ce qui me m'était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je me sentais m'affaisser sur mon tabouret.

-Hum… En fait, je suis amnésique, et certaines choses qui peuvent paraître banales me sont totalement inconnues… Je me suis réveillée tout alors dans un lieu complètement inconnu, en sachant juste mon prénom. Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi quel est cet endroit, ou je sens que je vais devenir folle !

-Ha, je vois, c'est assez particulier comme situation… Hum, eh bien, par où devrais-je commencer… Ah, il fallait le dire tout de suite ma jolie, tu sais, je ne me serai pas moquer de toi, même s'il est vrai que tu es la première amnésique que je rencontre. Ça doit être vraiment galère de ne se souvenir de rien. Bon, je vais essayer de t'expliquer le plus simplement possible, même si c'est pas vraiment mon fort...

Encore un blanc. Il réfléchissait surement à comment tourner ses phrases. Je jouais pendant ce temps nerveusement avec mes mains, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Nous nous trouvons actuellement sur le continent glacé, Icegone… (Il s'arrêta encore une fois, se grattant la tête) C'est le continent le plus froid qu'on puisse trouver. Il se divise en 8 grands pays, qui sont gouvernés par 8 familles différentes. Nous nous trouvons sur les terres des Glaw, une famille très influente et qui contrôle le pays depuis plus de 400 ans. C'est une famille que l'on pourrait qualifiée de « née pour diriger », elle a établie de nombreuses alliance avec les pays voisins. Ils vivent dans la capitale royale de Mileto. Ce n'est pas la plus grande ville du pays, mais elle abrite de nombreux commerces et environ 15000 habitants de tous âges .Pour finir, notre guilde se trouve aux portes de cette capitale royale. Tous les pays n'ont pas conclût d'alliance avec la famille Glaw, ce qui nous vaut de nombreux conflits de territoires avec les « résistants », comme ils les appellent. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y a également énormément de monstres sur nos territoires, mais ils ne s'aventurent pas près des grandes villes, ce qui est une chance.

-D'accord…

Ses explications c'étaient avérées plutôt claires, malgré ce qu'il m'avait affirmé quelques secondes plus tôt. Moi qui m'étais préparée à un charabia incompréhensible. Je le voyais se masser la nuque, inquiet de ne pas s'être fait tout à fait comprendre.

-Vous expliquez mieux que vous le pensé.

Heureux d'entendre cela, je le vit se détendre un peu pour s'accouder au comptoir.

-Tu me rassures. Tu veux que je continus ? Sur quoi je pourrai encore t'informer ?

-Cet endroit… ? Après tout, je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce bâtiment !

-Eh bien, je te présente notre guilde, Lost dragon. Pour faire court, c'est un rassemblement de gens qui effectuent toutes sortes de travail. Elle a été fondée il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, ce qui lui vaut je pense une sacrée réputation. Elle fait partie des premières guildes formées et a toujours remporté le titre de seconde guilde du pays au cours d'un tournoi annuel. Chaque guilde s'y affronte pour obtenir le premier prix, qui est généralement une grosse somme d'argent. Le maître nous engueule toujours de loupé de telles sommes, avec ça, elle pourrait agrandir la guilde, même si je pense personnellement qu'elle est assez grande comme ça ! Ah, notre maître actuel s'appelle Ahe. C'est une femme qui a la main sur le cœur et n'hésite pas à accueillir ceux qui sont à la recherche d'un travail.

-Ça doit être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, ma jolie. Chacun d'entre nous la respecte énormément ici, alors il ne faudrait pas que tu te montres impolie envers elle !

-Eh ! Je n'en avais pas l'intention !

-Je te charrie ma p'tite !

Je grognais quelque chose d'inutile en me réinstallant correctement sur mon vieux tabouret. L'homme m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme pour s'excuser, même si ça ne servait pas vraiment à grand-chose étant donné que je ne lui en voulais pas. Il se massait la nuque avec un rire nerveux, comme pour occuper ses mains après cet instant assez étrange.

-Je pourrai rencontrer votre maître ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait me donner un boulot…

-Désolé miss, elle est à un conseil avec d'autres maîtres en ce moment. Les pays de l'Est ont rompu l'accord et le roi a demandé aux guildes de s'occuper du problème. Apparemment, une guerre va bientôt éclater…

On pouvait dire que j'arrivai à un super moment alors. Je baissai la tête, honteuse de devenir un nouveau problème.

-Et si je te servais quelque chose cette fois ? C'est moi qui te l'offre !

-Merci mais je-

-Leaaaah !

Je reconnu la voix d'Iverna, qui venait enfin de se rendre compte de mon absence. Elle en avait mis, du temps…

-Je serai toi, je la fuirais le plus vite possible, on dirait qu'elle va te massacrer … Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans cet état ?!

Je me leva en urgence pour prendre la fuite en direction de la grande porte que j'avais repéré en arrivant, qui devait surement être la porte principale, mais malheureusement pour moi j'oublia que je me trouvais sur un tabouret assez haut. Je trébucha et m'étala de tout mon long sur le sol, provoquant un sacré boucan en faisant tomber mon cher tabouret au passage. Lorsque je me décidai à relever la tête, avec surement un sacré bleu au genou droit, la salle entière avait arrêté ses conversations personnelles pour regarder le spectacle en rigolant. Morte de honte, j'avais alors tourné lentement la tête vers l'infirmière en colère.

-Je t'avais dit de rester couchée, t'es stupide ou quoi ? Et puis, est-ce que tu avais remarqué que tu étais en culotte ?!

J'avais arrêté de respirer. C'était ça le courant d'air entre les jambes… Plusieurs sifflements se firent entendre, pendant que je passais du rouge au cramoisi. Elle tendit la main vers moi. On pouvait tout de même lire sur ses traits de l'inquiétude mal dissimulée, qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas réellement en colère.

-Tu peux te lever ?

-O-oui…

Je me suis relevée en tirant un maximum sur ma vielle chemise pour cacher le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, mais lorsque fut debout, je ressentis une violente douleur à la tête qui me plia en deux. Un juron de douleur se noya dans ma gorge pour ne finalement pas sortir.

-Leah ?! Ça va ?!

-Ma… Tête…

-Tiens, se s'rai pas la fille de la vieille ville ?

Je me suis tournée vers la voix. La rousse me regardait avec un sourire un peu inquiet, ainsi qu'un petit quelque chose qui pétillait dans ses yeux.

-Ravie d'te voir réveillée, mais t'as pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme, tu d'vrais écouter Iva et r' tourner à l'infirmerie, après tout, elle est soigneuse. Tu peux marcher tout' seule ?

Cette fille était une force de la nature. Son aura était impressionnante, elle inspirait franchement le respect. J'étais devenue incapable de répondre, voir même de sortir quelque chose de construit.

-Euh… Je-

-Trop lente ! Nill… ?

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de moi et me souleva comme un sac à patates. Le plus gênant à mes yeux était dû au fait que je sois en culotte, car à cause de ça, l'une de ses mains me tenait directement au niveau des cuisses.

-Q-que… ? Repose moi s'il-te-plaît !

Il ne répondit pas et me porta devant tout le monde. J'étais pour la seconde fois en moins de 10 minutes morte de honte et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour qu'il me lâche, ignorant les rires ou les sifflements de l'assemblée (c'était selon les goûts de chacun).

-A-arrête !

Il s'arrêta un instant et fit en sorte que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. L'intensité de son regard me glaçait et me captivait à a fois. Il était calme, mais c'était facile de comprendre que je le fatiguais.

-Cesse de geindre.

J'avalai bruyamment ma salive -que je n'avais même pas dans la gorge- et il se remit en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivé à bon port, il me lâcha sur le lit et je tomba avec aussi peu de grâce qu'un cachalot qui fait un plat...

-Eh, doucement toi! Je te rappelle que cette fille est blessée.

Il s'excusa dans un murmure et quitta la salle. Quel sale type… !

-Ne lui en veux pas, tu sais, Nill a du mal avec les relations humaines.

Celui qui venait de parler était l'homme blessé du lit d'en-face.

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui…

Je grommelai toute seule, pendant qu'Iverna préparait une mixture bizarre. Elle revint vers moi, un tube à essais dans les mains, et me le tendit.

-Bois.

Pas le choix donc. Je pris le tube, et par réflexe, sentis le contenu.

-Pouah ! C'est une infection ce truc !

L'homme se retenait de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me faire boire ?!

-Peut-être, mais c'est bourré de vitamines et très efficace, bois ça et demain, tu pourras courir partout comme un lapin !

\- Ca court pas un lapin…

-Bois !

Pas question de désobéir, donc. Sans réfléchir, je bus d'une traite le médicament, et il était… Berk…

-Je crois que je vais vomir…

-Meuh nan !

-Moi je suis sûr que si !

-La ferme Finn !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil mal assuré et malgré moi, je souris, me forçant à me dire que c'était elle qui avait raison. Juste avant de courir vomir dans les toilettes à côté de la porte.

-Tu vois que tu cours comme un lapin !

Elle explosa de rire avec l'autre homme, qui était surement au courant de ma réaction à l'avance et vint me rejoindre pour me masser le dos, pendant que tout mon corps rejetait le produit inconnu ingéré sensé me remettre sur pied…


	3. Chapter 2-Découverte

Chapitre 2

Après deux bonnes heures de sommeil, j'étais retournée au bar un peu barbouillé et avec l'accord d'Iva, sans avoir cette fois oublié de mettre un pantalon en toile qu'elle avait laissé à ma disposition.

-Bien dormi, ma jolie ?

Stahl était toujours à faire le service mais s'était arrêté pour me parler. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil mais son sourire sonnait très professionnel qui venait en partie, je pense, au fait qu'il soit serveur. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire pour lui montrer mes traits plus reposés que jamais. Pour toute réponse, il déposa devant moi un jus d'orange pressé.

-Ça fait toujours du bien un petit jus d'orange, et puis c'est bourré de vitamines !

-C'est ce qu'Iva m'avait dit à propos de la mixture bizarre… Je sais toujours pas ce qu'elle avait mis dedans…

A cette pensée, j'eu un haut le cœur de dégout.

-Haha ! Ouais, la « potion vitaminée » d'Iverna la soigneuse maléfique est absolument infecte ! J'y ai eu le droit une fois, quand j'avais un rhume…

A ces mots, il se servit également un verre de jus qu'il avala dans la seconde, surement pour oublier le goût infâme qui resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire…

-A la santé d'Iva et de se traumatisme qu'elle nous inflige…

-Santé !

Nous avons bu en même temps le plus rapidement possible, mais Stahl avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et manqua de s'étouffer. J'explosai de rire et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, ce qui n'arrangea rien. Pendant ce temps, l'autre serveuse se débrouillait comme elle pouvait pour servir les clients. Je cru même entendre qu'elle le maudissait pour draguer tout ce qui avait des seins et qui faisait plus d'1m65, alors qu'il avait du boulot. Après un moment pour nous calmer et lui avoir promis de ne plus jamais le vouvoyer (il disait que ça lui faisait prendre 10 ans), il reprit son air nonchalant en s'accoudant au bar.

-Ça a quand même été une chance que les trois idiots soient en mission dans la Vielle Ville hier soir, sinon, crois-moi, tu serais morte à coût sûr, c'est très dangereux.

-Ouais, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je faisais là-bas, d'ailleurs. Il faudra que j'aille les remercier à l'occasion.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle se présentera ! Alors, qu'aimerais-tu savoir maintenant ?

-C'est quoi les classes de combat ?

-Olala, je sens encore venir les logues explications. Les classes de combat, ce sont nos qualifications, notre « métier », en quelque sorte. Il y a tout d'abord les classes basiques avec par exemple le combattant, celui qui combattait aux premières lignes et qui ne regarde jamais en arrière, c'est un bourrin ! Un peu comme les berserkers, mais en moins borné ! (Il rit de nouveau) Ah ! C'est vrai que je devais rester simple, je suis désolé.

-Ça ne fait rien. (Je murmurai la suite, pour ne pas le vexer) Même si j'ignore ce qu'est un berser-machin…

-Parfait alors ! Donc ensuite, deuxième exemple, le mage, puissant érudit qui lui combat grâce à différents grimoires recelant de puissantes magies. En général, ce sont des magies élémentaires, comme la foudre, le vent, etc. Et enfin pour finir l'archer, celui qui guette l'ennemi au loin et l'ami en danger, toujours à l'arrière étant donné qu'il lui est difficile de se battre en combat rapproché. Tu comprends, l'arc c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique au corps-à-corps. C'est trois-là sont des classes de combat basiques. Après, on retrouve d'autres classes, comme par exemple, je sais pas trop… Le troubadour. En général, il ne se bat que très rarement, ce n'est pas son domaine. Moi, je suis un troubadour reconverti, pas mal non ?

-Vraiment ? Donc t'as l'oreille musicale ?

-Et ouais !

-Mais on choisit ce que l'on veut comme classe ?

-En principe, oui, mais avec ton gabarit, par exemple, je te vois mal en guerrier, qui est un combattant encore plus axé sur le combat rapproché. Je dirais que c'est celui qui fonce directement dans le tas sans réfléchir ! Après ce genre de classes, tu peux par la suite te spécialiser. Par exemple, tu peux passer du mage au sage, qui est un spécialiste des sorts de soins mais qui peut se battre avec des tomes ou des grimoires. Il faut en général passé par une formation de base avant de pouvoir passer à une classe spécialisée. Bon, j'espère que ce que je te raconte ne te semble pas un gros charabia incompréhensible…

-Non ça va ! Merci beaucoup pour les renseignements !

Il s'accouda au bar, surement pour être plus à l'aise mais qui ressemblait plus à une habitude. Il y avait un sourire malicieux dessiné sur son visage qui lui donnait un petit air enfantin.

-Tu sais, tout le monde à un moment ou un autre appartient à une classe, donc tu dois surement en avoir une.

-Peut-être bien, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir… C'est assez perturbant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Ça va te revenir, j'en suis persuadé ! Tu veux que je te parle un peu de comment fonctionne le travail ici?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Tu vois le comptoir, là-bas, tenu par la blonde avec la robe blanche ? Elle s'appelle Lissa. Elle tient le comptoir des quêtes. Les gens nous envoient des demandes qui sont gérée là-bas, et on peut choisir de les effectuer ou pas. Nos gars vont la voir, et en fonction de leurs qualifications, elle leur propose différents boulots. Elle est très douée pour ça !

-On ne peut pas tout simplement choisir comme on veut ?

-Eh bien, d'abord, elle choisit en fonction du niveau, par exemple, on va dire que tu es un mage de rang C. La pyramide des rangs va d'abord du plus faible, « E », jusqu'au plus fort, « A ». Le rang « C » est donc un rang standard. Tiens voilà, tu vas comprendre plus facilement. (Il sorti un vieux carnet de commande et un crayon de bois pour me dessiner une pyramide.)

On peut même dépasser le rang A en atteignant le rang « S ». Mais il faut de nombreuses années de combat à son actifs, donc on ne l'atteint pas en général avant une bonne trentaine d'année de combat, sauf si tu es un petit génie. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

-Tu me parlais des quêtes et des niveaux.

-Ah oui. Donc tu es un mage de rang C, ce qui signifie que tu ne peux accomplir que des quêtes allant du niveau E au niveau C. Faire une quête d'un niveau au-dessus serai très dangereux, sauf si tu es très bien accompagnée. On attribut également ce système aux monstres, en fonction de leur dangerosité.

-Ok.

-Ensuite, il y a un autre problème. Par exemple, on ne va pas donner une demande où il faut utiliser la magie à un archer, se serait inutile.

-Je comprends mieux, l'archer ne pourrait rien faire.

-Voilà, c'est ça ! Sinon, notre second « job » est d'aider l'armée impériale, dans les guerres par exemple, voir tout simplement à la protection des villes, mais en général, les soldats n'aiment pas trop qu'on vienne se fourrer dans leurs pattes.

-Armée Impériale…

Vu sa tête, je devais faire une belle grimace. A vrai dire, je commençais un peu à m'y perdre… Il soupira légèrement et me sourit à nouveau.

-Je pensais pas que c'était si compliqué d'expliquer tout ça, ça me paraît tellement naturel…

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne le sois pas, se serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Au lieu de t'aider, je suis en train de te bourrer le crâne d'informations, et je suis sûr que t'as pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment.

-Si ! Je veux tout savoir, ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça de passer pour une ignare…

-Bon, je vais juste te parler de l'armée impériale et on s'arrêtera ici pour l'explication du pays. Ok ?

-Ça me va !

-Tu vois, notre guilde est construite juste à côté de la ville impériale, Mileto. Comme je te l'ai expliqué tout à m'heure, c'est là que vit la plupart du temps le roi et sa famille, donc c'est un endroit très protégé. Son principal protecteur est l'Armée Impériale, une grande armée constituée des meilleurs guerriers et mages du pays. Si on te propose d'y rentrer, ça signifie que tu es quelqu'un de très puissant ! Mais si tu veux un conseil, ne dis jamais « oui ».

-Et pourquoi ?

J'étais sûre que l'incompréhension se lisait très nettement sur mon visage. Stahl regarda autour de lui avant de se rapprocher de moi et de parler à voix basse, histoire que personne n'entende.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance dans les agissements de l'armée, et personne ici d'ailleurs. Nous sommes un peu considérés comme des rebelles, car ici, bon nombre d'entre nous ont reçus une proposition d'intégration de l'Armée Impériale. Et puis franchement, c'est mieux de suivre son propre chemin que d'être sans cesse sous les ordres de quelqu'un et de devoir faire ce qu'il te dit, même si ça ne te plaît pas.

Lorsqu'il dit ça, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quoi il pensait, mais ce fût suffisant pour me faire froid dans le dos…

-Changeons de sujet si tu veux bien, que dirais tu d'avoir quelques infos sur les gens que t'as déjà croisé dans la guilde ?

Un rictus tordu se forma sur son visage. Il devait être très heureux de révéler ses infos plus que croustillantes à quelqu'un de plus. Et moi pas très rassurée de la véracité des infos d'un barman, qui entend des rumeurs à longueur de jour…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit-

-Alors, tout d'abord, la rouquine, c'est Sully Korrigan, une ancienne campagnarde de 21 ans. Elle est arrivée dans la guilde Il y a une dizaine d'années, alors que son village avait été détruit par des monstres. Malheureusement ici, ce sont des choses qui arrivent très fréquemment. Elle a tout perdu, et n'était qu'une gamine à l'époque. Moi, j'étais déjà barman ici, et crois-moi, elle était dans un sale état. Elle n'a jamais dit à personne ce qui était arrivé exactement, mais une chose était frappante à l'époque, c'était la motivation sur son visage. J'avais jamais vu une gamine de cet âge avec un regard pareil. Elle s'est très bien intégrée et pas une fois je ne l'ai vu pleurer. C'est devenue une cavalière de très bon niveau, mais n'a jamais testé de passer paladin. Ah pardon, le paladin est un cavalier expérimenté avec une très bonne résistance sur le plan physique ! Cette fille manie la lance comme personne, crois-moi !

-Et le brun qui ne dit jamais rien ?

Eh oui, la curiosité m'avait gagnée. Fier de lui, Stahl continua.

-Lon'zu! Epéiste hors pair de 26 ans ! Il a été élevé dans un pays du Nord, Ragna, où il neige chaque jour de l'année. Il ne fait pas si froid à Mileto, étant donné que nous sommes sur la côte. Il a participé à de nombreux tournois avant d'être reconnu par le khan et a fait partit de sa garde personnelle jusqu'à i ans, quand celui-ci lui a proposé de se forger par le voyage, car rester toute sa vie à Regna ne lui permettrai pas de progresser. Il s'est alors baladé pendant 1 an avant d'atterrir ici. Il s'est tout de suite entendu avec Sully, il faut dire qu'elle sait mettre les gens à l'aise, la p'tite ! Il n'a qu'un point faible, c'est-

-Je ne veux pas savoir des trucs comme ça ! C'est leur vie privée, ils m'en parleront s'ils le veulent.

-T'es pas drôle… Bon, d'autres personnes ?

Je regardai dans la salle, mais c'était difficile, vu que je ne connaissais, justement, absolument personne.

-Nill ?

Je ne savais pas trop si je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui. Il m'avait tellement énervée…

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne sais absolument rien.

-Je croyais que tu savais tout !

-Ouais mais là c'est différent, il ne parle jamais à personne et je ne suis même pas sûr que ses coéquipiers en sache beaucoup plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est arrivé peu après Sully et qu'ils doivent avoir environ le même âge.

-Mouais, c'est mince tout ça.

-Tu peux toujours essayer de te rapprocher de lui pour lui soutirer des informations, avec un peu de chance…

Je me décomposai. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lier d'amitié avec lui. Soudain, j'eu un éclair de génie. Je sentis mon sourire se déformer sur mon visage, ce qui devait me faire perdre toute crédibilité.

-Parle-moi te toi. Après tout, c'est sur ce point que tu dois avoir le plus d'infos, non ?

Son visage affichait la surprise. Il ne devait vraiment pas s'y attendre !

-Hum, ne m'appelle Stahl. Stahl Ekin, 29 ans. Je suis né un 27 mars, jour pluvieux à mon grand regret. Ma ville natale est celle de Mila, qui est toute proche d'ici. C'est une espèce de sanctuaire où il est interdit de se battre, si bien qu'elle est devenue peu à peu le repaire de bandits fuyant l'Armée Impériale. Mes parents ont donc déménagés ici, à Mileto. Ils vivent de jours paisibles pendant que moi, je m'occupe du bar de Lost Dragon. J'ai postulé ici pour pouvoir au début me faire un peu d'argent de poche, mais je m'y suis plût et attaché, et depuis, je ne suis jamais parti. Voilà !

C'est sur cette petite exclamation accompagnée d'un clin d'œil qu'il termina son monologue. Les gens d'ici semblaient tous avoir un passé difficile… Je me sentis mal en pensant que moi, je ne savais rien du mien. Je ne savais pas s'il était joyeux ou triste, si j'étais entourée d'amis qui me cherchaient en ce moment même ou alors complètement seule…

-Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, tu sais. Je voulais juste qu'en quelque sorte, tu te sentes moins seule dans ton malheur. Nous sommes tous comme toi, en proie à de nombreux tourments qui nous pèsent tous les jours. Et si je te parlais de la petite Iverna la maléfique ?

Je ris. C'est paroles m'avaient profondément touché, et je ne savais plus trop où je devais me mettre.

-Je t'écoute, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle s'est mise à faire des potions pareilles ?

-Ouvre grand tes oreilles : Iva est une soigneuse de 19 ans. Elle avait une grand-mère qui était un sage très apprécier et parfois appelé à la Cour pour son talent de soigneuse. Elle était vraiment réputée dans son domaine et aidait un maximum les personnes autour d'elle. Celle-ci s'entendait très bien avec notre maître actuel, qui à prit Iva sous son aile lorsque sa grand-mère s'est mis en tête d'aller dans les pays voisins, qui à l'époque étaient en guerre, pour soigner un maximum de civils. Mais elle n'y a pas survécu, il faut dire que c'était plus vraiment de son âge. Cette femme à accomplit son rêve et l'a vécu jusqu'au bout, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique qui en a inspiré plus d'un. Depuis, notre chère Iva fait tout pour marcher dans les pas de sa grand-mère et va même jusqu'à inventé ces… « Trucs » pour nous soigner.

-C'est vraiment une belle histoire…

-Sûr ! Et Iva n'en est pas peu fière.

Notre échange finit sur ces bonnes paroles, avant que je ne retourne à l'infirmerie. Finn avait fini par se rendormir et Iva rangeait ses documents médicaux.

-Tu as fait la causette avec Stahl ? N'écoute pas tout ce qu'il dit, parfois, il prend de simples rumeurs pour la réalité.

Je souris encore. Décidément, je n'arrêtais pas aujourd'hui. Les gens que j'avais rencontré jusque-là étaient des personnes vraiment attachantes, je les enviais quelque part, d'avoir des liens si fort qui les unissaient les uns aux autres.

-Comment va ta tête ?

-Elle me gêne moins que lorsque je me suis réveillée. J'ai une question à te poser.

-Oui, je t'écoute ?

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais aborder le sujet du tatouage. Elle avait l'air réellement paniquée lorsqu'elle m'en avait parlé. Je me décidai donc à trouver autre chose, après tout, je n'allais pas la laisser comme ça en disant un simple « c'est rien, excuse-moi ».

-Tu crois que je pourrais me trouver une occupation dans la guilde ? Je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau et puis l'ambiance me plaît bien, j'aimerai me trouver une occupation. Par exemple, je pourrai aider Stahl au bar, ou t'aider toi avec les malades…

-Tu as des connaissances en médecines ?

-Hum…

-T'en fais pas va, je plaisantais. Mais je ne peux pas le décider toute seule, se serai plutôt au maître de faire ça, et elle n'est pas là en ce moment.

-Je vois.

Je retourna silencieusement à mon lit. J'avais tellement envie de me rendre utile. Je discutai le reste de la journée de tout et de rien avec Iva avant d'aller me coucher pour de bon.


	4. Chapter 3- 1ère sortie, 1er cauchemard

Chapitre 3

Alors que je rêvais d'oursons en guimauve géants courant dans un champ de coquelicots en sucre, je sentis quelqu'un me secouer. D'abord doucement, puis un peu plus violement.

-…Doucement !...malade… besoin sommeil… .

Seul des bribes de conversations me parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles. Je décida à enfin ouvrir les yeux, prête à abandonner mon rêve de sucreries. Devant moi, la rousse, l'épéiste silencieux et le gars aux yeux dorés de la veille me fixaient comme j'étais dans mon lit de mort.

-Salut ! Prête à sortir prendre un peu l'air ? Iva nous a autorisés à t'emmener en ville, étant donné qu't'es pas vraiment blessée, on doit juste faire attention. (Dit comme ça, j'avais l'impression d'être un petit animal qu'on sortait en promenade pour la première fois. C'était un peu vexant) On va faire des courses et on en profitera pour t'acheter des fringues, parce que l't-shirt/culotte c'est pas c'qu'il y a d'plus tendance, et l'reste de tes fringues est complètement mort…

J'assimilai doucement les paroles de la fille à l'accent campagnard, que je trouvais au passage très amusant. Elle me dévisageait un peu, attendant une réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Pour toute réponse, je sortis du lit et enfila le pantalon en toile posé sur ma table de nuit, ainsi que mes bottes.

-Bien, en route mauvaise troupe.

-Euh… Je peux me laver un peu avant… ?

Elle se retourna vers moi.

-T'as 5 minutes top chrono.

Je compris qu'elle ne blaguait pas du tout. Je courus à la salle de bain, m'aspergea le visage d'eau qui se trouvait dans une bassine, me coiffa rapidement avec les doigts. Je me regarda une seconde dans la glace brisée sur son côté droit. Mon visage avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Aussi blanc ? Mes yeux aussi bleus, ou verts… ? La limite entre les deux était vraiment infime. Mes cheveux bruns étaient vraiment longs. Peut-être trop ? Ils tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ma limite de reins. Je les couperais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion… Et c'était déjà la fin du temps règlementaire.

-On est en temps d'guerre miss. (Elle me sourit) On doit être prêt l'plus vite possible pour s'rendre sur l'champ de bataille, désolé d't'infliger ça, mais à partir d'maintenant, t'es sous la responsabilité d'notre guilde, donc tu dois suivre nos règles. Allez, on y va !

Nous suivirent la direction de la veille et sortir donc par la grande porte. Comme l'avait dit Stahl, il ne faisait pas froid, même plutôt doux. Je me demandais pourquoi on appelait cet endroit les « terres gelées »…Les rayons de soleil mordaient ma peau claire, et le vent tiède me caressait doucement le visage. C'était vraiment agréable… Je me sentais presque revivre, c'était très étrange.

-Je crois qu'on n'a toujours pas fait les présentations ! Quelle idiote j'fais ! Moi, c'est Sully ! L'gars inquiétant qui parle jamais, c'est Lon'zu !

Elle imita sa tête blasée. Je souris, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas dû. Il nous regarda comme s'il allait nous égorger vives…

-N'est jamais peur d'ce type, il s'donne d'grands airs, mais au fond, c'est juste qu'il est très timide, surtout avec les filles ! C'est son point faible !

Elle explosa de rire et le gars devint tout rouge. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'offrir un sourire tordu, à cause de ma forte envie de rire avec Sully.

-La ferme sale rousse ! Cette nana passe son temps à se moquer de tous les hommes de la guilde, à cause de son manque de féminité et de son accent de campagnarde, elle n'a jamais eue un seul mec ! Ils la fuient tous-

La rouquine venait de lui chopper les joues et attira son visage au plus près du sien.

-Alors comme ça j'te fais peur ? Comme c'est mignon…

L'autre allait répliquer une remarque sûrement cinglante mais elle lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe, ce qui ne lui en laissa guère le temps… J'avais mal pour lui… Le dernier du groupe se rapprocha de moi en soupirant.

-Et c'est comme ça tous les jours… Je m'appelle Nill… Et toi ?

Il me dévisageait ouvertement. Et je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il regardait, ses yeux changeaient sans cesse d'endroit. D'abord ma tête, sûrement à cause de mon bandage, puis mon corps entier, pour finir par mon visage. Il fixait mes yeux de façon impressionnante.

-Leah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde si tu es en assez bon état pour marcher jusqu'en ville.

Je regarda en direction de l'immense forteresse. Elle n'avait pas l'air si loin… Si ?

-Ah… Ouais ça va... Je pense.

Sully maîtrisait parfaitement l'épéiste au sol, qui laissait échapper quelques gémissements de douleur.

-J'ai oublié d'te parler du plus important ! En l'absence du maître qu'est en conférence à Ylisse, c'est Iva qui gère tout, et elle pense t'laisser faire 2 ou 3 boulots pour ne pas qu'tu t'ennuies. Mais y a peu d'chances qu'tu sois payée.

J'étais tellement heureuse. Iva avait enfin craqué ?! Je me fichais bien de ne pas être payée et savoir que je pouvais me rendre utile m'excita comme une gamine de 12 ans. Je m'imaginais toutes sortes de boulots, plus amusants les uns que les autres, voire peut-être dangereux, qui sait…

-Ne te fais pas trop d'idées, je suis sûr qu'elle ne te fera rien faire d'important, tu pourrais plus nous gêner qu'autre chose.

-Nill !

Sully fit les gros yeux au blanc, qui n'en rajouta pas. Et il faisait bien, parce que sa remarque m'avait passablement énervée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous étions à l'entrée de la ville. Une immense porte était encadrée par une muraille tout aussi grande. Un peu irritée, je me tournai vers le garçon aux yeux dorés.

-Et t'as observé mon état pour aussi peu de temps de marche… ?

Nill ne dit rien et ne me jeta pas un regard. Il me prenait pour qui ?!

-Voici not' ville : Mileto. On n'est pas loin exprès pour la protéger en cas d'attaque. Tu vas voir, elle est super.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et nous la suivirent.

-Halte ! Veuillez annoncer votre identité !

Deux gardes nous barraient la route. Sully était sûre d'elle et en aucun cas impressionnée. Elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac en toile, faisant tinter son armure d'un rouge vif, qui ressemblait étrangement à celles des soldats sans l'énorme aigle qui s'envolait sur leurs torses. A côté d'elle, Lon'zu s'était difficilement remit de son coup de pied bien placé… Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je le fixais, il me jeta un regard qui me disais « détourne ton regard si tu ne veux pas que je te tranche » et je portais aussitôt mon regard vers les gardes. La rousse présenta un petit carnet, très fin, surement un permis de passage. Pour ajouter de la valeur à ses propos, elle montra aux deux hommes un tatouage dissimulé au niveau de son cou par son armure. Il était simple : un dragon, tout en longueur, dont la queue formait un « L ». Lost Dragon. Simple mais efficace. Les garçons firent de même. Lon'zu dissimulait le sien sous son gant gauche et Nill sous son t-shirt au niveau du bas-ventre. Je pu apercevoir au même moment de nombreuses cicatrices, en particulier au niveau du dos.

-Et vous mademoiselle ?

J'eu le réflexe de porter ma main au bas de ma chemise mais m'arrêta en chemin. Pourquoi est-ce que j'allais faire ça ? Des bribes de paroles d'Iverna me revinrent en mémoire.

-Ne montre surtout pas ton tatouage, c'est compris ?

Un frisson me parcouru le long du dos. J'avais vraiment un tatouage… ? De guilde ? Je me retournai vers Sully pour qu'elle me vienne en aide.

-C'est une simple civile.

-Avez-vous la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

-La seule preuve dont vous avez b'soin est l'fait qu'elle soit avec nous.

-Je regrette, mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser franchir la porte.

-Quoi ?!

La jeune fille venait de hausser le ton et je pouvais voir ses poings se serrer. L'irritation la gagnait peu à peu, et je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de voir l'état des soldats après le passage de « Sully la Tornade »…

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Un grand blond en armure rouge identique à celle des soldats mais en plus travaillée venait d'apparaître, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Cette fois, ce fût à Nill de se crisper, mais très brièvement.

-Ian ! Dieu merci, t'vas pouvoir nous aider !

Intrigué, celui-ci s'approcha. Il était grand et ses cheveux blonds étaient de la même teinte que le sable, ce qui contrastait très fortement avec ses prunelles améthyste. Celles-ci brillaient malicieusement, et je ne pouvais pas le déchiffrer. Je pouvais également dire qu'il devait être mon ainé d'une dizaine d'années. Mes sens étaient en alerte à son approche et je reculais instinctivement d'un pas. Minuscule, mais un pas quand même. Nill le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma petite Sully ? Salut Lon'zu ! (L'épéiste fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Quel genre de miracle étais-ce ?!)

-Les gardes n'veulent pas nous laisser entrer parce qu'on a avec nous une civile sans autorisation. Mais t'sais mieux qu'quiconque qu'on est réglos, alors p' t'être que…

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir, pour la forme. Le sourire de Sully grandit lorsqu'il se retourna vers les autres soldats.

-Laissez les passer, je les connais très bien.

-Mais monsieur-

-On ne discute pas les ordres de ses supérieurs !

La rousse rit à gorge déployée, sans aucune peur de représailles des soldats. Nous passâmes donc la porte toujours en compagnie du fameux Ian.

-Merci à toi, j'crois qu'on aurait mis des jours avant d'pouvoir entrer !

-C'est rien ! Et puis de toute façon, je t'en devais une.

-C'pas faux ! J'avais complètement oublié c't'histoire, lorsque t'avais finis complètement saoul dans la taverne du vieux Garan-

-Tais-toi voyons ! Ne me remémore pas cet épisode troublant de ma misérable existence !

Ils rirent de nouveau, cette fois accompagnés de Lon'zu qui donna une tape dans le dos du blond. Nill ne disait pas un mot et était totalement stoïque. Comme je l'avais vu jusqu'ici en fait…

-Eh, j'étais pas au courant de ça !

-Faudra que je te raconte alors, à l'occasion !

Il se tourna vers moi, la même lueur de malice dans le regard que lorsque nous attendions devant la porte.

-Alors, on peut savoir qui est cette petite qui vous empêche de pouvoir rentrer dans Mileto ?

Sully me sourit, me faisant comprendre que c'était à moi de me présenter.

-Ah ! Je m'appelle Leah, Enchantée.

Je souris, mais le pressentiment ne s'était toujours pas évanouit. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait voir la tension au niveau de mes épaules.

-Je vois, moi, c'est Ian. Ian Morvan, capitaine de la 6ème garde de Mileto. Comme tu as surement dû le comprendre, je fais partie de l'armée impériale, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être en excellents termes avec les gens de la guilde.

A ces mots, je vis Nill avoir un léger rictus. Il devait vraiment le détester pour tiquer à ce point sur chaque phrase de l'homme… Celui-ci me tendait d'ailleurs une main, que j'acceptais malgré cette sensation étrange. Lorsque nos doigts se frôlèrent, je ne vis soudainement plus rien. Un éclat blanc. Puis une image apparue. La forêt, à perte de vue. Non. La montagne. Oui, c'est ça. La montagne, recouverte de neige. Je marchais, les mains menottées, comme une centaine de personnes qui se trouvaient devant et derrière moi. Nous marchions, droit devant. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui se passais et comment je m'étais retrouvée là. Je m'étais probablement évanouie, mais… Ca semblait si réel… Sur ma droite, j'entendais une femme pleurer. Le froid me brûlait la peau. C'est à cet instant que je remarquai que j'étais pieds nus sur le sol gelé, et que ma chemise et mon pantalon avaient été remplacés par une robe très abîmée, déchirée aux extrémités qui ne me protégeait en rien du froid. Sur ma gauche, j'aperçue un soldat impérial. Non, deux. Une dizaine. Ils n'étaient pas très compliqués à reconnaître, grâce à leur armure rouge sang des plus voyantes sur laquelle on pouvait discerner un aigle doré très simplifié. Ils encadraient notre longue file et nous obligeaient à avancer. J'entendis quelqu'un tomber. J'eu à peine le temps de me retourner que deux gardes donnaient des coups de pieds en braillant dans un petit garçon. Mon sang ne fit alors qu'un tour et je tenta de courir vers lui. Mais les chaînes m'empêchaient de me déplacer. Je tirai dessus comme je pu, mais rien n'y faisait. Mon cœur s'arrêta alors d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. L'un des gardes venait de mettre sa lame sous le cou du garçon. Je vis un rictus de plaisir se former sur son visage. La rage me gagna et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : j'avais brisé mes chaînes d'un seul coup. Un flux d'énergie parcouru mon corps, c'était quelque chose que je ne contrôlais pas. Je devenais une bête, je sentais chaque partie de mon corps se métamorphoser en animal. Les gens autour de moi hurlèrent et tentèrent de fuir, vainement, pendant que les soldats m'encerclaient très vite. Je m'élançai vers eux, ignorant leur nombre. Un premier tenta de me barrer la route. Sans que je sache vraiment comment, je me jetai à son cou et le mordit violement à la jugulaire. Le goût du sang gagnait ma bouche et je lâchai le cadavre de l'homme que je venais de tuer. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge. J'étais un tigre. Je le devina assez facilement. Et n'était pas moi. Ce corps n'était pas le mien, je le sentais, je ne contrôlais rien, c'était comme si j'étais spectatrice de la scène depuis les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je tourna la tête. Une lance. Une douleur intense et diffuse. Un second venait de me donner un coup d'épée dans le flanc droit. Un cri de douleur s'éleva dans l'air. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais si mal, pourquoi c'était si douloureux. Je leva la tête, et la stupeur gagna en un instant mon visage à cause du petit garçon aux cheveux blancs toujours menacé par la lame du garde aux yeux améthyste sous son cou…

De nouveau un blanc. Une mélodie parvint à mes oreilles. Douce. Apaisante. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans cet univers sans gravité. Une femme apparue. Elle avait une apparence fantomatique : translucide, mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle chantait, mais dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Pourtant, la mélodie me captivait. Je fermai les yeux et me laissa aller dans cette atmosphère reposante. Elle se rapprocha de moi et susurra une phrase au creux de mon oreille. Une phrase que je ne pourrai pas oublier de sitôt.

« Ne regrette jamais tes actions, car une fois que le temps les a aspirées, il n'y a pas de marche arrière possible. Ne l'oublie pas, fille-dragon. »

-Eh ! Leah ! T'vas bien ?!

J'ouvris les yeux. Sully était penchée au-dessus de moi, inquiète, tout comme Ian. Je me rassis, voyant qu'ils m'avaient allongée dans une petite échoppe de nourriture.

-Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. (Je massa ma nuque endolorie)Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'sais pas trop, tu t'es évanoui d'un seul coup. Comme on savait pas quand tu t'réveillerais, j'ai envoyé les gars faire les courses. Le monsieur d'l'échoppe est un ancien médecin donc y'avait pas b'soin d'aller chercher Iva. D'après lui, tu manques de sucre.

-Oui, vous devez souffrir d'une légère hypoglycémie. Tenez, manger ce morceau de sucre, ça vous fera du bien.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je pris le petit carré de sucre et le laissa fondre dans ma bouche. Tellement agréable… Ca me remit en mémoire mon rêve de ce matin, me faisant pouffer inutilement.

-Ca à l'air d'aller mieux. Je vais vous laisser les filles, j'ai du boulot. On se voit bientôt à la taverne ma petite Sully ?

-Compte sur moi ! J's'rai toujours au rendez-vous, et pis j'emmènerai p' t'être Leah à l'occasion !

-Ça me va ! A plus.

Il nous fit un rapide signe de la main avant de quitter la boutique, je me suis relevée doucement pendant que la rousse remerciait encore le commerçant. Nous avons alors quitté la boutique à notre tour. C'était impossible, j'avais certainement rêvé. Ces images me paraissaient si…

-Bon ! L'shopping pour tes nouvelles fringues. Je pense qu't'as pas d'sous, exact ?

J'approuvai d'un simple oui de la tête. Je laissai mes idées noires pour la suivre.

-Bon, alors on va faire comme ça : je te prête autant d'argent qu't'as b'soin, et tu m'rembourse dès qu'tu peux !

-Sully, c'est vraiment sympa, merci beaucoup ! Je promets de te rembourser au plus vite !

-Y a intérêt ! J'aime pas savoir qu'on m'doit d'l'argent, ça m'mets mal à l'aise.

Elle m'offrit l'un de ses sourires habituels avant de me traîner dans les magasins de vêtements. Mileto était une ville comme il y en avait peu. Très grande, composée en majorité de commerces en tous genres. Les rues étaient tellement vivantes qu'il était difficile de circuler dans certaines. Pour une raison inconnue, toute cette foule me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais m'étouffer à n'importe qu'elle seconde. J'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes, pendant que Sully me guidait à travers les rues de cette ville royale. Après une dizaine de minutes, nous étions entrées dans une première boutique. La rousse salua les vendeuses d'un geste amicale.

-Sully ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta venue dans ma boutique ?

-Hé, j'ai b'soin d'vêtements neufs pour la d'moiselle, comme tu peux l'voir, c'est pas super niveau style !

-Tu sais, je suis juste à côté de toi Sully, et j'entends tout… Et pour tout t'avouer, je ne suis pas sûre qu'une fille qui se ballade tout le temps en armure soit la mieux placées pour me dire ça !

La jeune fille rit bruyamment, tout comme la vendeuse. J'hésitais entre rire ou pleurer…

-Elle a de la répartie, la petite ! Bon, quels genres de vêtements elle a besoin ?

-C'est une bonne question ! 'Faudrait adapter aux boulots qu'tu vas effectuer à la guilde. T'sais, y a une différence de t'nue entre celle des quêtes en dehors d'la ville et tenir le bar d'la guilde.

Elle marquait un point. Je me dirigeai vers les rayons et pendant une petite heure, nous discutions des tâches qui pourraient m'être assignées. Nous avion donc opté pour un nouveau pantalon en toile tout simple, un haut à manches longues noir avec un corset en tissu brun, une robe bleue que Sully m'offrait (Elle disait que s'était assorti à mes yeux) et si jamais je devais sortir, une grande cape bien chaude.

-C'est vrai que ça peut t'être utile, il fait rarement des températures exotiques ici.

-T'es sûre qu'tu n'veux pas changer tes bottes ? Y'en a qu'sont pas mal !

-Non merci, de toutes mes affaires, se sont mes bottes qui sont en meilleur état par rapport au reste, et puis, ça me soulage d'avoir quelque chose de mon époque oubliée avec moi.

Sully m'offrit un nouveau sourire compatissant. Et il me mettait vraiment du baume au cœur…

-Maint 'nant qu'on a tout, on peut rentrer. Merci pour tout, les filles, on s'voit très vite !

-Bye !

Nous avons donc prit le chemin retour. Les rues étaient un peu moins bondées et je me sentais bien mieux. Une grande horloge affichait 11h10. Pas très tard pourtant.

-C'était vraiment une super sortie, merci beaucoup à vous tous.

-De rien, c'est à nous qu'ça fait plaisir d'faire aut' chose qu'des missions dangereuses ! Je te l'ai p 't'être pas dit mais on est une équipe bien placée de la guilde dans les tournois inter-guildes, on subit une grosse pression de la part d'Ahe, mais elle ne nous en veut jamais de n'arriver qu'à la deuxième place, au contraire !

Je secouai la tête en silence. Décidément, j'avais hâte de rencontrer le maître, elle m'intriguait beaucoup. Mais surtout, j'avais hâte de rentrer à la guilde et de demander à Iva quels genres de jobs elle me réservait…


End file.
